Like a Trike
by Yojimbra
Summary: Sakura's the third wheel, but guess what she's the one steering. Like a trike. Narusasusaku Sasunarusaku. Team Seven love.


It was a reunion party of sorts. More of a spur of a moment event that Ino threw together as a spur of the moment kind of thing. They weren't even celebrating anything important. It was just a hey we're young and stupid let's throw a party where we get drunk and have fun kind of party. And everybody was in on it.

Sakura smiled as she took a drink sip of her girly drink watching her boys as they talked to their friends. Well, Naruto talked Sasuke just sat there with a blush on his face. He was only here because she and Naruto were here.

It was probably a miracle he hadn't punched anybody yet. Actually, it was a miracle that she hadn't punched anybody yet either.

But tonight was special to Sakura. After a year or two of being torn between the two boys she loved. She had finally decided which one she was going to spend the rest of her life with. The first one of her boys to talk to her would be the one.

Sure that sounded like a horrible way to choose the love of her life. But They were both the love of her life. She loved them both in so many different ways that they were impossible to measure. And she could easily see herself happy with either one of them. And she was tired of being single. She had asked them both to give her some time to decide who she loved more.

And they had respected her. Now she simply needed to get one of them alone and start a relationship.

And they would not be able to resist her. She went all out tonight. She looked so good if somebody made a technique to look like her it'd be S-ranked. S for sexy.

It was probably into her third straight drink that she noticed how close Naruto and Sasuke were sitting. Like shoulder to shoulder touching. Sasuke was even hiding his face from everyone in Naruto's shoulder. It was actually adorable.

"Everybody we have an announcement." Naruto was tipsy. And he rung his glass like a bell after he spoke. His cheeks were rosy and he laughed into Sasuke's hair as the other boy gripped him across the shoulder. "Me and Sasuke."

He giggled. They were both giggling like school girls. It was actually kind of cute. "We've decided to enter a relationship."

Sakura sucked up her drink so fast she broke the glass. Nobody seemed to notice as they were all congratulating the group's most recent couple. Oh hell no, her teammates were not going to enter a relationship without her. Even if them kissing was the hottest thing she'd seen in months.

Sakura marched straight towards them, pushing the tables out of the way as she carved a path of destruction. Sure it would be easier to walk around the tables. But she was the Queen of strong style. Things moved out of her way if they didn't want to be destroyed.

"Sakura what's-" Naruto was about to say something until she interrupted him by moving his table out of the way. It was bolted to the ground. In one motion, that both of them could have dodged, had they cared or not being drunk. She grabbed both Sasuke and Naruto by their necks.

"We need to have a little team chat." Her voice was the kind of sweet that warns of a hidden poison. With the blank stares of their friends behind them, Sakura dragged her two now apparently gay or bi sexual teammates into a more private area.

Sakura let out a growl as she stared at her teammates, her hands still had fist fulls of their shirts in her hand; just enough to expose the slightest taste of abs -she was not going home single tonight. "I'm going, to be frank with you two. You are not allowed to be in a relationship without me."

She didn't know she could sound that terrifying. Like she could commit genocide and not even blink an eye. Or in this case, tell the two most powerful ninja in the world that one of them was going to be having hot passionate sex with her tonight.

Sasuke was the first to speak up, unaffected by her tone, outwardly at least. He squeezed Naruto's hand like they were five-year-olds bracing against a furious mother. "We're not going to break up just because you decided to finally choose one of us. That ship has sailed."

"Yea," Naruto squeaked out Sasuke's touch restoring him to his senses. "It's not fair, yea I do love you but, I love Sasuke too. It became romantic when..."

"Oh please, you two have been gay for each other since you were six." Sakura rolled her eyes, he had a point though it was unfair for her to break them up. Wait a second. What if they didn't have to break up? "Naruto you love me right?"

The blond nodded.

"And Sasuke you have more or less the same level of emotion for me as you do Naruto?" It was a fair question she was fairly certain Sasuke was mentally incapable of love at this point.

Sasuke let out a sigh and tried to struggle against her iron grip. "You do know I am capable of love right? And yes it's more or less the same."

"Good, then this will be simple." The solution was so simple she should have done it right from the start. "You'll both be my boyfriend."

With her lips stained a 'fuck me' ruby red she pulled Naruto into the kiss of their life. Sure she had almost no experience kissing but she had watched more than one romance movie with a box of tissues and a bottle of wine to know what to do. It was hot, It was sloppy, it was passionate.

She dropped the like a sack of lipstick smeared potatoes and turned to Sasuke.

The Uchiha looked at her with a smile. "Valid point."

Was she even trying to make a point?

It was Sasuke that kissed her next. He was brutal, fast, efficient, claiming her lips in seconds. Like Naruto it made her heartbeat rocket her legs tremble, it was also clumsy and just as inexperienced as Naruto's. But then Sasuke bit her lip pulling away.

She tasted blood.

Naruto had got his shit together and wrapped one arm around both of their wastes. He was taller than both of them and had a good fifteen pounds of mass on Sasuke. She expected the blond to come at her, to fight Sasuke for her affection. But what he did was so so so much better.

He started kissing Sasuke. Right in front of her. Mere inches she could feel their hot breath, smell the combination of their scents. It did wonderful things to her. It felt like her heart was trying to fuck her brain with Auto-erotic asphyxiation

She felt both their hands roam her body, sliding in the exposed areas of her dress and caressing her. She could get used to the whole two boyfriends that are gay for each other thing.

"To hell with it." Sakura snatched both of their hands and began to drag them home. Hers was the closest and she had a new bigger bed in preparation for bringing one of them home. She heard them kissing even as they were dragged behind her.

"Sakura?" Ino called. "Where are you going?"

Sakura smiled but didn't break her pace. "To have sex with my two gay boyfriends."

Somehow they managed to lose an entire day and a half in a haze of sex, love, fridge raiding, and beer.

 **AN: You ever say something so stupid you need to make a fic out of it? Well the summary was something stupid I said to get another author to write a Sasunarusaku fic.**

 **I'm sorry that I made this.**


End file.
